Blade Dancer: Love of a Hero
by Musashi the Master
Summary: Bridget Verdant is sucked into the world of Lunadia. She must join forces with Lance Bennet and his friends to save the world from the Dark Lord. First BD:LOL, MMP crossover
1. A Whole New World

Musashi the Master

7/21/06

Blade Dancer: Love of a Hero

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K+

Summary: Bridget Verdant is sucked into the world of Lunadia. Not only that, she has aged to 17! She joins forces with Lance Bennet after he rescues her from drowning. Together, they along with allies must solve the mystery of the mysterious girl, Tess, find out what really happen to the legendary hero, Blade Dancer Gerard after he disappear a thousand years ago, defeat the Dread Knight and find out who he is, and defeat the evil Dark Lord.

Bridget must also find out why she is here. And what's this? Sonic and co and the Eds and co and anime characters somehow transferred to Lunadia? And Lance and Bridget are falling in love? This will be the adventure of a lifetime. First Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light/Mew Mew Power crossover. Pairings: Lance/Bridget.

Disclaimer: I don't own Blade Dancer, Mew Mew Power, Sonic the Hedgehog, Ed, Edd N' Eddy or any anime I put in here.

Chapter 1: A Whole New World.

(Bridget's P.O.V.)

Hi. My name is Bridget Verdant. I live in Tokyo, Japan. I have great friends, like Zoey, Corina, Kikki and Renee. I work at Café Mew Mew. But I have a secret that no one except me and my friends and our bosses know, I'm a Mew Mew. Me and my friends are infused with DNA of endangered animals to protect the world from aliens. Now let me tell you a tale that my mom told me when I was 5. Not only does this legend exist in my world, it exists in many worlds, two of these worlds were interested in that tale. One was called Mobius, and there is another Earth alternated to our own. Here, I'll tell the story my mom told me.

"Lunadia, a world blessed by the light, the stars, and the moon of seven colors. With the birth of mankind came the shadow of the Dark Lord, followed by a horde of fearsome warriors. The four races of Lunadia were stunned and horrified by the awful destruction bought on by the Dark Lord. But from the shadows came mankind's last hope—the Guardian of Light, Blade Dancer Gerard. His powers flowed from the luminescent moon, and laid low dozens of enemies with every blow. He pushed the Dark Lord's forces back into the east. However, just as victory seemed assured, the Dread Knight, a mysterious warrior and champion of the Dark Lord, appeared. In this time of crisis, the Blade Dancer simply vanished. All hope was lost as the shadow of the Dark Lord engulfed the world. But then, the darkness drew back and the Dark Lord fell from power. How? Who toppled the Dark Lord from his throne?"

This was the tale that my mom told me when I was a child. And I bet that the tale was told in Mobius and the alternated Earth. But was it real? An unlikely hero will change the world of Lunadia.

But first, you want to know how I become a key role in Lunadia, right? We'll get to that later. Right now let's turn to Mobius.

In the world of Mobius, a hero is born. He goes by the name of Sonic. He was famous all over the world by fighting Dr. Eggman every time with the help of his friends. He always helped those in danger. One day, while fighting Eggman, he knew that his latest invention created by the seven Chaos Emeralds can send Sonic to his demise. He managed to destroy it, but it caused Chaos Control causing Sonic and every single one of his friends sent to another world.

Now we turn to the alternated Earth which is a bit silly. In that alternate Earth, there lived three boys. One was really stupid and goes by the name of Ed. The second boy was indeed intelligent named Edward. He is also called Edd, but to prevent any confusion of Ed, they called him Double D. The third one and leader was Eddy. His main goal is to get money by making scams and making the other kids in their neighborhood, Peach Creek, believe it and spend it. One day, Double D built a dimensional portal. Eddy and Ed thought that it was amazing and Eddy thought it can get him loads of money. So he charged the kids a quarter. But Double D's invention backfired and sucked everyone in the cul-de-sac in. It led them to the same world Sonic and his friends in.

Everyone who were transfer into that world were separated in an island of that world. What was that world? It was Lunadia. And the island that everyone were transported to in Lunadia was Foo, the same island that the Blade Dancer and the Dark Lord fought in a thousand years ago. Now I'll tell you how I got to the world of Lunadia. It all started when work hours were done. I decided to go to the pier to relax. That's when it happen.

I sighed when I look at the setting sun. The setting sun reminded me of my friends and the fun and adventures we have. But I wanted more than the regular stuff we do, I want to go to new places, maybe out of this world, and maybe find a new love. Suddenly, I notice a blue glowing substance in the water. "Huh?" I said to myself. Could it be Blue Aqua? No, it couldn't be Blue Aqua. I don't feel any power from that substance. Suddenly, it turned into a hole and started to suck me in! Once I was in that hole, I was underwater. I couldn't hold my breath any longer as I thought to myself, 'I'm going to die!' I thought about my friends and family, the difficult tasks that I been through as a Mew Mew. Then I blacked out. And there was nothing but darkness…

"Help…"

A few hours or so has past and I was beginning to wake up. I could have sworn I heard a voice calling for help while I was unconscious, but I must be imagining things. I groaned and slowly open my eyes, there was a silvery blue cat-like creature staring at me and it said some strange animal language. I nearly screamed. I got up quickly and stared at it in shock, I was leaning into something. I turned around and saw the ocean, but what shocked me is my reflection, I'm 17! I gasped and looked down at my body, my hair is longer and it reach my shoulders, I looked beautiful, I now wore a white shirt with a strange symbol which looks like the sun, green skirt with green emeralds, yellow socks and red sandals, I also noticed I have a green hilted claymore, and I have the body of a goddess! I also notice that I am on a ship. Then I heard a voice.

"Shushu! What are you doing?" Shouted a voice. I turn to see a young man, he has blue hair, he wore dark blue clothes with a grey shoulder pad on his right shoulder, and on his forehead is a strange orange symbol. He looked at the creature known as Shushu and then to me.

"Hey, I see you're awake." He smiled. "Shushu first noticed that there's a girl drowning underwater and you were that girl, so I have to stop my ship and dive in to rescue you. I always help people who are in trouble." He said.

"Thank you. My name is Bridget Verdant. And what is your name?" I asked politely.

"I'm Lance Bennet. What clan are you from? I'm from the Anslo clan." Lance introduces himself and asked me at the same time.

"Anslo clan? I never heard of them." I replied. Lance looked at me in shock.

"You never heard of the Anslo clan? Its one of the four clans of Lunadia." Lance explained.

Lunadia…? Where did I hear that name before? "Lunadia?" I asked.

"Lunadia is the world we're standing on, there are four clans in Lunadia. One is my clan, Anslo, the second are Zarkan, they're strong, but friendly with the other clans, Melphin, and Dorf. Each clan has a respected element, Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind. We use powers called Lunabilities to help defeat our enemies, cause in Lunadia, the moon is your power!" He explained with a grin.

I understand this and came to a conclusion. I'm not on Earth anymore.

"Where is this ship heading?" I asked.

"It's heading for the mysterious island of Foo. I'm going there to test out my skills." Lance replied.

"I want to accompany you. It'll be my way of repaying you for saving me from drowning." I offered politely. Lance smiled.

"Sure. Hey look, there's the harbor! First step to adventure!" Lance grinned.

I smiled. I saw Shushu standing on the ship's post looking at the island. If we journeyed on the island of Foo, maybe I can find out why I was sent here. This will be my first adventure on Foo.

To Be Continued…

Okay, here are the Hero Profiles.

Lance Bennet

Age: 17

Clan: Anslo

Home: Galecian

Purpose: Finds out he is the next Blade Dancer later on and save the world from the Dark Lord.

Weapons: Swords

Family: Not much information on Lance's parents.

Friends: Shushu and Bridget

Lunabilities: Heat Blade, Blast Blade, Solar Edge.

Bridget Verdant

Age: 13 on Earth, 17 on Lunadia

Clan: Human

Purpose: Helps Lance save the world.

Weapons: Swords

Family: Mother, Father

Friends: Zoey, Corina, Kikki, Renee, Lance.

Lunabilities: Deep Surge Attack, Mermaid Blast, Water Tornado.

Other: Mew Mew.

Okay, two more characters will be introduced in the next chapter. See you soon!


	2. Enter Double D and Nazz

Chapter 2: Enter Double D and Nazz

(Normal P.O.V.)

After a few minutes, the ship landed at the harbor. Lance and Bridget got off the boat; Shushu was on Lance's shoulder.

"Here we are, the city of Jade." Lance smiled.

"It's beautiful…" Bridget said in awe.

When the two walked to the stairs that lead to the city, they heard some people talking.

"Do you hear? An evil wolf that has been attacking travelers is seen lurking around Sepna Forest. That will be a problem." The first person said.

"Know what's even strange? There were two giants lumbering around the forest. They scared travelers rather than attacking them." The second person told him.

"First wolfs, now giants? This will be great for my swordsmanship!" Lance grinned. Bridget couldn't help but giggled.

After they heard the conversation, they head for the main gates and open it. They were in the marketplace. They were looking around the place in awe. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Excuse me!" The two turned to see two kids, Double D and Nazz to be exact, coming up to them.

"Yes, can we help you?" Lance asked. "Are you travelers?" Nazz asked. "Of course. Have we seen you before?" Lance asked again. Double D and Nazz lied to them. "We've never been to this city before and would like to accompany you." Double D said. Bridget looked at them. 'They must be from another world. Have they come here by the same way I came to Lunadia?' Bridget thought to herself. "Bridget, you okay?" Lance asked. Bridget snapped back to reality. "Yes, I'm fine. Sure, you can come with us. We can use some extra people with us." Bridget said. "I'm Lance Bennet, and this is Bridget Verdant." Lance introduces himself and Bridget. "It's a very pleasure to meet you, Mister Bennet and Miss Verdant!"" Said Double D. "Please, call us Lance and Bridget." Bridget smiled.

"My name is Edward, but call me Double D," Double D said, "And I am very pleased to meet you. I am very intelligent." "Hi, I'm Nazz." Nazz introduces herself. "Oh, there's one more person I like to introduce. This is Shushu, my traveling buddy." Lance introduces Shushu. Shushu made some animal noises to say hello. "Incredible! An animal I never seen before!" Double D said excitedly. "Uh, thanks. He's always by my side." Lance said. "Can you please tell us about where we are?" Double D asked. "Okay, this is the city of Jade, on the island of Foo in Lunadia. There are four clans in Lunadia. One is my clan, Anslo, the second is Zarkan, the third is Melphin, and the fourth is Dorf. Each clan has a respected element. In Lunadia, the four clans use powers that come from the moon called Lunabilities. Cause in Lunadia, the moon is your power." Lance explained. Double D was taking notes. "Interesting." "Where are we heading?" Nazz asked. "To Sepna Forest, there were rumors about an evil wolf and two giants seen lurking in the forest. We're going there to check it out. I'm a swordsman and I think the wolf and giants will be great for my skills." Lance grinned. "Are you good at fighting?" Bridget asked. "I'm good with martial arts." Nazz replied. "I have a slingshot, but I don't know any Lunabilities." Double D said.

"That's why I always carry this." Lance grinned as he hand Double D a book. "It's called Luna Power. It has 300 spells in this book. Turn to page 3 and you find magician type spells." Lance explained. After five minutes of reading, Double D learns Fire Strike, Bolt Blast, Wind Cyclone, Water Heal and Earth Crackle. "Okay, let's get moving." Lance said with a grin. When they got to the gates to Lumines Field, an Imperial Guard asked them if they are leaving the city. They said yes. The guard told them of bandits and monsters roaming around the fields. So the guard taught Lance how to make potions. Lance thanked the guard and they exit the city to Lumines Field. Unknown to them that another person will join them on their quest. And they will discover the mysteries of the island of Foo.

To Be Continued…

Here are two more characters for the Hero Profiles.

Edd "Double D"

Clan: Human

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Family: Mother and Father (They talk by sticky notes)

Weapons: Slingshots (Mainly a spell caster)

Lunabilities: Fire Strike, Bolt Blast, Wind Cyclone, Earth Crackle, Water Heal

Purpose: Find out where he is and helps Lance and Bridget save the world from the Dark Lord.

Friends: Ed, Eddy, Nazz, Lance, Bridget, Shushu

Love interest: Nazz

Nazz

Clan: Human

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Family: Mother, Father

Weapons: Fists, kicks, knuckles, claws

Lunabilities: Grand Fists, Power Knuckles, Earthquake Smash, Thousand Kicks

Purpose: Help Double D find out where they are and help Lance and Bridget save the world.

If you haven't noticed, I made the Lunabilities up, so I figure why not Double D and Nazz or their friends have Lunabilities? Anyway, a new character will appear in the next chapter and you'll won't believe who that character is! See you soon!


	3. Enter Sonic

Chapter 3: Enter Sonic.

When they exit the city, they saw the beautiful green grass and trees in Lumines Field. Bridget gasped in awe.

"Interesting. This is a fine island indeed." Double D said in fascination. "Which way is Sepna Forest?" Nazz asked. "Its south east. We should follow the road to the forest." Lance said. So they followed the road, battling monsters that got in their ways and picking up some treasures, Lance got himself a gladius in case his weapon breaks. When they got to the waterfall, they rest a little bit. Lance got some herbs and spring water to make potions in case they get tired. After they rest, they were on the road again. They fought some more monsters. When they reach the grotto, they saw men dressed in brown and tan worn clothes, and they wielded swords. Lance noticed the eyes of the men. They were bandits.

"Hey, you morons! This area is part of the Behemoth gang's territory! Unless you want to pass, you better cough up your gold!" The leader of the Behemoth gang shouted. "Oh dear… Lance, what shall we do?" Double D asked Lance. Lance grinned. "Simple… we fight." Lance said, drawing out his sword. "Right, we can't let them steal gold from innocent people." Bridget said with a look of determination on her face, also drawing out her sword. Nazz put up her fists. Double D got out his slingshot. "What! So you think you can take on the Behemoth gang, eh? Get them boys!" The leader shouted. "Right boss!" his gang said. The battle starts. One bandit tried to hit Lance with his sword, but he dodges it and Lance slashes him on the chest, killing him. Another came at him, but Lance used a Lunabilitie that he used when he was training in his village. "Heat Slash!" Lance shouted. His sword was engulfed in flame, the bandit was scared and Lance rushes at him and slashes him, burning him to a crisp. Bridget was also fighting the bandits, she slashes two of them, and when a bandit tried to rush at her, she used a new Lunabilitie that came in her body. "Mermaid Blast!" She shouted, she pointed her sword at the bandit and strong bursts of bubbles came out of her sword and hit the bandit head on, killing him.

(Bridget's P.O.V.)

'How did I do that?' I thought to myself. Maybe this world gave me Lunabilities when I first came here. I turn to Double D and Nazz and they were doing very well.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Nazz was punching bandits left and right, she then uses a Lunabilitie. "Thousand Kicks!" Nazz shouted as she rapidly kick her feet, beating bandits to a pulp. Double D uses a Lunabilitie as well. "Fire Strike!" He shouted as his hand made fire and he throws it at the bandits, burning them to a crisp. Suddenly, Lance, Double D and Nazz heard Bridget screamed and they turn to see Bridget, held hostage by the Behemoth gang's leader, holding a knife at Bridget's neck. "Let her go!" Lance said angrily. "Nobody move! Or this girl gets it!" The leader shouted. Then suddenly, a voice was heard. "Sonic Spin!" A blue blur which looks like a ball appeared out of nowhere and hit the leader in the back, causing him to drop Bridget. Lance rushes to her side. "Bridget! Are you okay?" Lance said worriedly when he checks Bridget for wounds. "Yeah, I'm okay." Bridget said. "Alright! Whoever the hell you are, come out and show yourself!" The bandit leader shouted angrily. The blue blur ball stopped to reveal a blue hedgehog. He was about 16, he was standing like a human, he has a big black nose, he wore red and white sneakers with a gold buckler, he has white gloves, and he was blue except for his tan belly and mouth, and he has green eyes. He smirked. "Grabbing innocent girls and threaten to kill them isn't very nice. Sonic Spin!" He shouted as he turn into a ball again and ram straight into the bandit leader and he groaned and falls to the ground, dead. The hedgehog return to his normal form and looked at the group with a smile. "Whoa! That was amazing, you save Bridget. Thanks, mister," "Sonic the Hedgehog, but call me Sonic." He introduces himself. "Incredible! Another creature, only he speaks human and stands like a human!" Double D said excitedly. Sonic sweat dropped. "Um, thanks. So what are you guys? Adventurers?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, we're heading for Sepna Forest. I'm a swordsman; I'm heading there to test out my skills. I'm Lance by the way. And this is Bridget, Double D and Nazz." Lance said. "Hey, is it okay if I can join you? I'm looking for my friends." Sonic said. "Are they like you?" Lance asked. "No, they're different kinds of animals. If I go with you, I can maybe find them." Sonic explained. "Sure, welcome to the group, Sonic." Lance smiled. "Thanks! I'll be some big help with some enemies." Sonic shook Lance's hand. And so with their new member of their party, they entered the forest.

To Be Continued…

Here's another Hero Profile.

Sonic the Hedgehog

Clan: Hedgehog

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Family: Not much information on Sonic's family in the Sonic Sega universe.

Friends: Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Vector, Espio, Charmy

Weapons: None just uses his own strength

Lunabilities: Sonic Spin, Sonic Wind, Wind Arrow

Purpose: Find out where he is and find his friends and help Lance and Bridget save the world from the Dark Lord.

Okay, in the next chapter, four new characters will be introduced. One is a main character of Blade Dancer, while the other three are Sonic's friends. See ya soon!


End file.
